tekken_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jin Kazama
Jin's feud with his other Mishima family members and the inner turmoil caused by his "Devil Gene" are consistent topics throughout the series. This struggle has formed somewhat of a "tragic hero" role around the character, punctuated by his very name, Jin, which means "benevolence" in native Japanese. Jin originally liked his mother's precepts and hates deception.3 By the events of Tekken 6, Jin's ambitions seem to have changed from stamping out the Mishima bloodline to global supremacy until the ending, where it is revealed that his true motive is to destroy Azazel and rid himself of the Devil Gene. Jin's first appearance was within Tekken 3, where he is introduced as a boy "claiming to be Heihachi's first and only grandson" as a result of being the first and only child of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima. Jin was raised by his mother until a few days after his 15th birthday, when Jun was attacked by Ogre and disappeared. Swearing revenge, Jin goes to train with his paternal grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. During Tekken 3, Jin defeats the Ogre in the third King of Iron Fist tournament, but is betrayed by Heihachi. Jin's Devil Gene then awakes, allowing him to survive Heihachi's attack and escape. Tekken 4 By Tekken 4, Jin fell into a pit of self-hatred, despising everything related to the Mishimas. Learning a new karate style for two years, Jin enters into a new tournament where he is about to confront his father. Defeating Kazuya after his Devil form awakens, Jin tries to kill Heihachi, but spares him after remembering his mother.4 Immediately after leaving Heihachi, Jin's Devil form goes berserk. Tekken 5 Seeking to control the Devil Gene, Jin enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 two months later whose host, his paternal great-grandfather Jinpachi Mishima, is responsible for Jin's change. In the same game, a mini-game focusing on Jin's prologue is featured called Devil Within. In the aftermath of the fifth Tournament, Jin has been revealed as the winner and also as the new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Tekken 6 During Tekken 6 Jin began using the company for world conquest, having started a war against all the nations. Jin hosts the sixth King of Iron Fist Tournament in order to rid himself of Kazuya and his enemies.5 In gameplay, just as his devil form served as the Stage 8 sub-boss in Tekken 5, Jin serves as the Stage 8 sub-boss in Tekken 6 with a gimmick which activates his rage mode permanently, giving him a significant advantage over the player. Similarly, he plays as the primary antagonist in Tekken 6's "Scenario Campaign" mode and is the last story-related enemy that the player has to fight. Near the end of the Scenario Campaign, he is confronted by his half-uncle Lars Alexandersson who is rallying a faction within the Zaibatsu's Tekken Force military to take down their former leader, where it is revealed what Jin's true motivation is: Jin has been throwing the world into disarray in an effort to awaken the beast known as Azazel. Jin's ultimate goal in awakening such a monster is to fight it in a suicidal battle and both save the world from Azazel and free himself of the Devil Gene. In the end, the Devil Gene still remained inside his body, while being found by Raven and his men for Jin's recovery. Tekken 7 Jin appears in Tekken 7 possibly seeking out his paternal grandmother, Kazumi Mishima, who is also the in-game final boss. Jin himself, again is a sub-boss, this time in Stage 4 added after the game's official launch, replacing Heihachi Mishima if the right conditions are met. Unlike Tekken 6, though, he does not have any advantage over the player. Jin also appears in Tekken Card Challenge, Tekken Tag Tournament, Tekken Advance, Tekken R, Tekken Resolute, Tekken Bowl, Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Tekken Pachinko Slot 2nd,Tekken 3D: Prime Edition, Tekken Card Tournament, Tekken Revolution, Tekken Arena, CR Tekken and Tekken Pachinko Slot 3rd. Category:Character